1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particularly, to a solid antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable communication devices such as cellular phones include one or more antennas. Because space in the portable communication device is limited, space for the installation of the antenna is also limited. Therefore, a miniaturized antenna is needed